Need
by CR4ZEE
Summary: When Mako get hurt and Korra is healing him. They get a bit carried away. Rated M for a few scenes.


It was just another Monday morning. The three fire ferrets were in the gym practicing for the tournament. Bolin was in the corner lifting weights and Korra and Mako were sparring. They had been sparring for a while now and neither of them seemed to give in. Mako threw several fireballs at the water bender but she dodged every single one. Mako breathed heavily as he waited for Korra to attack. "What's the matter city boy tired already," bragged the avatar. "You wish," He replied cockily, and with that he charged at her getting ready to pin her down but instead Korra reacted with an ice punch straight into his upper leg near the groin.

He lay on the ground growling in pain. "What was that for? He asked angrily

"Hey, **you** snuck up on me" the avatar replied defensively. Bolin headed over hearing the commotion "What happened" he asked curiously. "Why don't you ask the avatar" Mako replied. "Shut it! Plus it doesn't matter I can fix it I'm a healer." "Well if this is being taken care of I'm going to go take a shower then I'll be back" said Bolin as he walked away. "Split your legs so I can get a good look at it" "Well that doesn't sound weird at all" "Just do it" Korra yelled losing her patience "I could leave you like this but I chose to help, you should be thankful" "Oh I'm so sorry doctor Korra go ahead" he said sarcastically opening his leg. She took a good look. "You'll have a hard time walking but it could have been worse" She started healing he flinched a little at the start but then it got better. Korras face flushed a dark shade of red, her hand was nearing his centre. Mako noticed this "What's the matter Korra you look a little red" Korra turned away. "You know I should get hurt more often I mean this feels great and also you seem to be enjoying it " " I'm not enjoying it " argued Korra. "Oh yeah, try say that to my face" smiled Mako. She turned around and looked into his amber eyes he leaned in and then Bolin walked in both quickly got back to what they were doing. "Hey Bo, done with your shower" asked Mako uncomfortably. "Yeah, you guys almost done?" "Yeah I'm just about done now we just have to see if he can walk on his own and if he can't he should get better in a couple of days." Mako tried walking with Korra and Bolin by his side he managed a limp so he put his arms around the both and they took him upstairs. While Korra took another look at the wound Bolin went to see if he could find any plasters. Korra started taking a closer look at the wound she looked at it carefully when her finger slipped and she slammed her hand into Mako's 'sensitive part. This made him moan. Mako looked away in embarrassment. "Oh what was that, was that a moan I heard" Korra asked cockily. Mako didn't reply he continued to look away trying to hide his flushed face. "What's the matter Mako you look a little red, don't worry I can fix that" Korra pushed Mako back into the couch and sat on his knees. She moved in close and briefly brushed her lips past his then looks down at his groin and twiddles her fingers around his neck and on his flat stomach where abs starting to come up. Mako was breathing heavily and couldn't take it anymore. He put his hands under head and slammed his lips into hers, after a moment of shock she returned the kiss. His hands roamed her neck all the way down to her butt. He gently massaged her sensitive spots making her groan. Her hands ruffled through his hair, he loved the feeling of this. The sound of Bolin running up the stairs interrupted them. Korra quickly got off and headed for the door Bolin came through with the plasters. "Thanks for bringing the plasters Bolin but I think your brother will be fine now, I fixed him all up" she said as she walked through the door smiling. "Korra wait "Mako said desperately, he still wanted more. "Bro are you alright?" Bolin asked confused by the whole situation. "Yeah Bolin I'm alright, a bit frustrated but I've never been better."


End file.
